i love you so much
by BabycakesxX
Summary: This is hot mess it up my way :D. Plus is basically my second fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Yes i didnt finsh my other story because it had a few problems!**

**So heres another story whats similar :D ENJOY!**

* * *

Cece's P.O.V

"Rocky i feel something here!" I tapped my chest repeatedly and hoped she had a plan not like she never had one! "Its called guilt, do you need my help?" Her sarcastic smile was one of those smile you didnt want it to turn into a frown.#"No, OW yes!" OMG it acctually hurt when i said no. "Why dont you ask gunther to the dance?" This is her worsest plan yet. "Go!" She shooed me and i seen how tinka felt so hurt about him moving to the old country. To bad she didnt go with him.

I ran over to him and said his catch phrase" Hello bay-bee!" His face was price less but i had to get this other and done with. "I-I carnt look at his face and say it" Rocky had a dumb smile on her face but thats why i loved her. "Oh maybe little cece can say it to little gunther" I wasnt enjoying this one bit but if it stops this new emotion."No way!" But she stuffed the sock on my hand enyway. "Hello little gunther" She lifted his hand up and notice her ethen sequined his puppert ooh god.

"Hello little cece the same size as big cece" I think at the end of this i think im going to kill him.

Gunthers P.O.V

I dont know what cece's trying to tell me but i think her voice is so cute. "I was wondering if big gunther want to go to the dance with big cece" Wow i swear she was asking me out. "Did you just ask me out?" I wasnt going to reject but im just to curious and something seems so wrong here. Cece jones who hated me since we were 5 asking me out.

"Somethings stinks around here and its not that sock" I seen rocky going to open her mouth so obvs shes going to say something. "Cece's litte crush has been brewing for a long time. Do you know how many times ive heard awww gunthers so cute" Well shes not lieing there."I wonder what gunther looks like on a horse" I dont know if it was my ears but her voice was soo high!

Cece's P.O.V

OMG shes going over board got to stop her." i think he gets it" I wacked her with the sock and seen her smile ethen more. I went over to gunther and asked him the most important question. Not proposal not going that far!"So will you please just say that you will go to the dance with me. His eyes gleamed up and i thought that was so cute. Ermm did i say cute i ment yes i mean cute. His heavy accent cut through the air and he said" I accept you proposal to escort you to the dance" AHHHHH big words. And here's the voice of the little match maker!" Yay Cece and Gunther are going to the dance together!"

I felt his strong arms pull me into a firm hug. Wow he felt very warm and here comes gary. Stupid rocky and her loud voice! "Awwwww look at that. Shake it up show-mance. This is going on the website!" My face was motionless and i felt his arms release me. To be honest i didnt want it to stop!

"Cece you hurt my brother il hurt you okay!" Tinka's going to be on my back all the time i guess since me and gunther are going out shes going to be watching me like a bat!" Tinka leave my gf alone" To hear gf coming out his mouth made me feel kindoff protectived. "So cece howabout we go on our first date tomorrow" I felt a smile creep other my face. Just to make it look real. "Sure, Were are we meeting?"

I seen him think hard and seen his mouth open again. "At the cafe outside your house" I nodded and walked home with my Best-friend.

* * *

**What doyou think of my second not going to fail fan-fic :D xxx **

**Review if theres a problem :) And if you like itxx **


	2. The date

Cece's P.O.V

Gunther actually thinks I like him. Well I like him a little bit but I couldn't actually make it obvious because rocky will tease me every time I see her! Ahhhh speak of the devil she's just texted me a message about how to make this date work. Well rocky Alexandra blue I know how I'm going to make this date work so I don't want you to get involved! I smiled to myself for sounding really smart but then I notice I only said her name. Very long name. Anyway I'm actually happy to see Gunther and see the real him. But I carnt stop him from being sparkle boy. Ive got to figure out what im wearing for this date because I don't want to look like a total tramp!.

I searched through my wardrobe and found my favorite jeans. "Ahh, that's where you have been" I was happy that I found my white jeans but I couldn't find something else. " Blue shirt, blue belly top and a big fleece or a pink jumper?" My eyes just set on the first set. Beep, beep! My phone is going on a mad one. I seen the screen with gunthers name on it. Cece I love you so much!. My mouth fell into a smile and read the other text. I bet your going to look gawjuss tomorrow! Every time he says something sweet it gains my heart more!

Well I notice I fell asleep on my carpet and had a massive red mark on my face. "Ow" I rubbed my cheek and checked my phone! "Ahhh its 10!" I rushed to my perfume draw and sprayed my fav perfume. Rebel by rihanna. I got my watermelon lipstick and applayed it to my lips. I think I put abit to much on owell. I rushed my clothes on and did my hair in a neat plait and waited for his text probs in a second.

Gunthers P.O.V

Crap I over slept. Good job I already sequined my jacket and got my clothes all sorted. I bet shes waiting a text from me so I better hurry up! I don't know If I should give her a gift or not! Forget it soon she will be the next Ms hessenheffer. I texted her to be at the café and she ignored me not good!

I rushed other and seen her beautiful face look in my direction she gave a wave and that made my day! "Hey gunther you quite late but owell I woke up a bit late aswell" I was relieved that she wasn't mad. I came over and gave her a hug and I seen her smile. I think this is going to be a good date

Cece's P.O.V

I was quite made that he didn't show up but seeing him made me smile. We sat down and I hade to ask him this question. "Was you surprised when I asked you out" I let my chin rest on my hands and he gave a little laugh. ADORABLE! Woops I mean cute. "Well yes obviously, because the person who I thought hated my guts asked me to the dance. I was actually happy you did because I feel like were getting closer and closer" Awwww My smile broke through and he game a smile back. "So cece how long has your little crush for me been going on for" For two days but I carnt say that "Since I seen you dance, I feel in love with you ever since!" I seen his cheeks turn a bright red colour and I thought he looked adorable like a little baby! This time I actually mean it.

Rocky came out of the door and I seen she was trying to hold a laugh. I heard him whisper "quick when I say I'm gunther you say and I'm gunthers girlfriend" I rolled my eyes because I know she will be teasing me for the rest of my life. Here he goes "I'm gunther" I stood up and said "Im not saying it" I seen that I must of hurt him ahhh no more guilt. "Don't be shy" I sighed and faced rocky who had another dumb smile on her face. "And I'm gunthers girlfriend" I seen that rocky was holding a laugh because I seen he lips crush together. "Be right back, im going to get my little cookie a little cookie!" I smiled and looked at rocky who laughed out loud now.

"HAHAHAHA im so sorry I made you go out with sequin boy!" I gave a low sigh and said "Shut up!" I seen her laugh turn into a teasing smile. "OOOOOH Cece fancies sequins!" I really couldn't be botherd with her. "Here go" I smiled and said "Thanks gunther" He gave a cute smile and sayed "Enything for the future Hessenheffer!" My heart stopped with a love over dose! He really loves me so much. I started choking because I was to bother about that really cute thing. "Spit" I spat at him by accident and I smiled to say im sorry. "Your already chewing my food for me" He took a piece and ate it. Well I would rather kiss him.

* * *

**I acctually think this is quite good atm :D xx **

**Review my beauties xx **


	3. The first kiss

Cece's P.O.V

I got to say the date yesterday was alright, But when he said im going to be the next ms hessenheffer i think he actually loves me so much. My phone went off but it was 8am so it must be good. It was a text from gunther saying come other now. I got changed into my tight purple jeans and my white belly top and white top. I let my bangs go with the flow!

I made my way other to his house and knocked three times. No answer. Typical, When i was about to walk away the door swung open. Original. "Hey gunther what do you want?" Gunther still looked cute when he didnt do his hair. I notice 2 outfits behinde him and this is probs what he wanted to show me. "So i thought you want to see the outfits i thought we could wear. I walked in and seen that the outfits had letters on them

The dress had cc on it and the suit had g on it. Cc probs means Cece. And surprise, surprise it had sequins on them both. "I love the outfits" I didnt really it wasnt my thing but if it keeps him happy im happy. He gave a happy smile and i smiled aswell. "Cece i love you" I turned a bright red and i lipped "I love you to" When he turns red it so adorable! I just want to kiss him! "Sorry i called you so early i really wanted to see you" Here comes the redness. Awww i swear if he's joking il probs die of embarresment!

Gunther's P.O.V

Cece is the only girl i truly loved. Her hair, lips,eyes were al so perfect. When she blushes it gives me goose bumps everywere. Im so cheesy but i dont care. I sat down on the couch and patted the seat for her to seat. "Gunther i need to ask you, do you truly love me so much" I turned brigh red and said "Yes your the only girl i loved so much. Im surprised you acctually love me for how horrible i am" I seen her give a thinking smile and i feel like i just blew this!

"Im sorry" I heard he say and i was really confussed. "What you saying sorry for?" I seen her stare at me. This was a little arkward. "Im sorry for being so mean to you!" i gave a smile and pulled her into a deep hug. She felt warm and i could smell her perfume whiffing up my nose. "Can i use the toilet?" I nodded "It's the first on the left" She gave a sexy smile ad walked off. Im so glad im her bf

Cece's P.O.V

Omg! Im in the tooilet putting my lipgloss on so glad i brought it. Im so going to kiss him today. What he said before about being sorry for being so mean to me made me think if he was only mean to me because of tinka! I nearly snapped my lipgloss because he could of asked me out. Itts still cute if he did but he would be upset for the rest of his life.

I came out and seen him smile at me. "Sorry i was so long, just putting my lipgloss on" I sat down next to him and felt myself curling into him. "Can we watch a film?" He gave a smile and went into his room. I guess was his room. He brought out a box of films and seen my fav film eat, love , pray. "Eat love pray and can i ask why do you have that film?" He gave a little chuckle and said "Well it's tinkas she bought it after when ty dumped her" I made my mouth into a o shape it put the film in

" This film is so romantic!" I felt his arm go around me and it felt normal. I backed away from him and felt are lips meet. They were so soft like i was going to melt inbetween them. I heard my self moan and me broke the kiss away. "That was good" I started into his eyes and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Instead of me moaning i heard him moan. My lipgloss was on his lips and i gave a chuckle.

"I should of put my lipgloss on your lips instead" We both laughed and he whiped the lipgloss from his lips "Hmmm strawberry" I gave a little chuckle and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Is this your first kiss gunther" I probs wasnt but it was nice to ask because it was my first kiss. "Yes" I could tell by his voice he was shy to say. "Dont worry it was my first aswell" He smiled and i return to my position watching the best film ever!

* * *

**YESS! i finshed this. It took me ages to figure out what i was going to write. I just thought love, eat, pray was a romantic film eithen though ive never watched it xD**

**Thanks for reading :D xx  
**


End file.
